


Trick or Treat?

by Destinee Zara (LadyDestineeZara)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: All characters are above 18+, Also drinking age here is 18+, Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8439607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDestineeZara/pseuds/Destinee%20Zara
Summary: A Halloween Costume Party at a frat house almost went wrong.Luckily, Shiro was there to stop something bad from happening and take Keith home.If only things were that simple...If only there weren't vengeful frat boys with nasty words and pictures to try to ruin something sweet and pure...





	1. The Party

**Author's Note:**

> THIS STORY IS UNEDITED! So, pardon any English mistakes (let me know if you find any). Also, Engrishi is not my first language, so forgive my mistakes if I don’t Engrishi well.
> 
> WARNING: THIS STORY HAS SOME SLURS FOR GAY PEOPLE!
> 
> Just one little note before you start reading:  
> \- [Text after dashes] = TALKING (A Romance Language custom, I guess)  
> "[Text between quotation marks]" = THOUGHTS  
>  _Text in Italic_ = SOCIAL MEDIA COMMENTS  
>  **Text in bold** = INSTANT MESSAGE/WHATSAPP MESSAGES
> 
> Now, to the story!

\- Don’t look now, but your Ice Prince is in the house. – Allura announced to Shiro with a wolfish smile.

Shiro blushed.

\- He is not my boyfriend!

\- I said your “Ice Prince” not “boyfriend”, but it good to know that you are already planning all your future life with him.

\- Urg… fuck me…

Her smirk turned to a curious expression.

\- That is an odd choice for a costume, don’t you think?

Shiro turned to look and his blush intensified.

\- What the heck?

They were all at the Annual Kappa Delta Alpha Fraternity’s Halloween Costume Party, the biggest Halloween party on the campus. Basically, everyone was invited to the house. Shiro went with his friend Allura so he could scare off any frat boy that tried to get near her (they didn’t want to repeat the incident of last year, when Allura was arrested for beating up some creep in a party). He was Count Dracula and she was a witch (“slutty witch!” she had said, although her outfit was not that revealing. Maybe only to Allura’s standards). So far, the only thing they had done was drink shitty beer and complain about the awful music.

Keith, Shiro’s greatest crush, had just entered the Kappa Delta Alpha hall on the far other side of the room, but it was impossible not to notice him in his blue Alice in Wonderland dress.

Allura whistled.

\- I have to admit: you have good taste in men. Look at those legs!

Shiro groaned and turned his back at Keith’s direction.

\- Why would he wear something like that? That is not like Keith!

Shiro had that crush on Keith since the first day he saw him on their Advanced Astrophysics class. They also shared Altea’s History of the 12th Century, Shiro because he just loved History, Keith just because he needed the credits. It was no surprise when the younger man started to fail the subject and Shiro was assigned to be his tutor.

After a rocky start, they had somehow become friend, making Shiro’s small and harmless crush develop into something big and hairy that Shiro didn’t want to address.

Allura picked her phone.

\- Hang on. I’m curious too.

After a few moments she opened a smug smile.

\- Ahá! So, apparently, Keith and Lance made a bet with Pidge. If she had lost, she would have to come with a pink fluffy princess dress. If they lost, they would have to come as Disney princesses. She sent me their picture before coming.

Shiro took a look at the phone screen. Pidge was grinning like a maniac, using a gangster costume. Hunk was laughing at the back, with a hotdog costume while holding the camera to the selfie. Lance was Slutty Show White and was sending a kiss to the viewer. Keith was in the corner of the picture, looking grumpier than ever.

He couldn’t help but grin.

\- I looks fun.

\- Tell me about it. – a known voice said behind them.

Shiro turned as if he had been electroshocked. Keith was behind them, tapping his foot and with his arms crossed.

\- Keith! Oh! Hey! Hi!

Allura nudge Shiro with a knowing smile before saying in the most natural way.

\- Hey Keith! Looking good, huh?

He glared.

\- Please, not comments. I’m really not in the mood. Besides there is no crude remark that you might make that will top that the Kappa-Delta-Alphas had said so far.

\- That bad? – Shiro asked worried.

Keith shrugged.

\- Well, I was called a “faggot” only six times until now, so I’m counting it as a win.

It was no secret that a part of the Kappa-Delta-Alphas hated Keith and Keith hated them back. Shiro was not sure how Keith’s grudge with the KDA football players had started (Keith didn’t gave many details), but they were always looking for ways to bully Keith, who would fight back (usually with his fists, and kicking the KDA asses in more than one occasion). It was really unbelievable how Keith had still gone to the party.

\- Ouch. – Shiro said putting a hand on the younger man’s shoulder – Are you sure you want to stay here?

Keith sighed annoyed and resigned, relaxing under Shiro’s hand.

\- I lost a bet. I have to stay until midnight.

\- Then you turn into a pumpkin? – Allura grinned.

\- Then I can turn into a happy pumpkin. – he agree with a tired smile.

\- You can call me if you need any help. – Shiro said earnestly – I’m here to prevent Allura from raising hell, but I’m sure that I can help you too.

\- Hey! – Allura said indignantly.

Keith kept the small smile.

\- I’m fine on my own, thanks. I’ll just lay low for more two hours and then I’m done with the girl’s costume. Speaking of which, I’ll see if I can find Pidge.

And he walked away, Shiro’s eyes following his retreating form while he avoided the other people around.

\- He has a great ass too.

\- Allura…

She raised her hands in a pacifying gesture.

\- Ok, I’ll stop. But, seriously, you should TOTALLY get out of the closet to try to get that one.

\- Allura!

She made a gesture of zipping her mouth, but she still smiled.

Shiro saw Keith other two times before midnight. One time when he was going to the bathroom. He heard a Kappa-Delta-Alpha boy on the corridor.

\- Who the fuck invited the sissy Kogane to the party?

The older boy had only time to see Keith’s retreating form.

The second time was when he was getting more beer (Shiro was avoiding the punch like the plague). A group of KDAs was taunting Keith who was just picking beer.

\- Are we having problems here? – Shiro asked them with a serious expression.

They immediately stopped and walked away. Nobody messed with Takashi Shirogane. Shiro was someone that imposed respect over people, either with his size, muscles or smarts.

Keith grumbled.

\- I don’t need your protection, Shiro.

\- I know, but I really don’t like the way they are treating you. It is not right.

They drink their beers quietly on the kitchen.

\- It is a mystery how you didn’t explode yet and kicked their asses to the next dimension. – the older boy commented.

Keith shrugged.

\- There are too many of them today, so I’m trying to lay low. Also, Lance would kill me if I ruined this party with a fist fight.

The last part was said with him rolling his blue eyes in annoyance.

Shiro laughed.

\- Sounds like Lance.

Hunk showed up on that moment.

\- There you are! I’ve been looking for you! Oh, hey Shiro!

\- Hi Hunk!

\- Keith! You have to come with me!

With an apologetic smile, Keith had gone with Hunk.

Time passed.

Shiro couldn’t say that he didn’t had a good time. He danced with his friends, talked and drank and overall it had been fairly good. He couldn’t say that he was disappointed for not having at least kissed Keith because he was not even sure if Keith was into men to begin with, and he was not that open inside the campus. So after midnight, he just assumed that his crush had gone to his dorm to a good night of sleep.

He could never imagine that he would find Keith almost passed out in one of the Kappa Delta Alpha couches surrounded by the KDA frat boys at one in the morning.

The party was almost over. Most people had already left and the place was getting empty.

Keith was visibly not in his right state of mind. He was almost sleeping and he seemed to be slower than his usual sharp self. That was absolutely NOT how he would be like when Keith was drunk. Drunk Keith would laugh out loud and try to outsing a karaoke machine. Shiro had seen it in first hand. Something was seriously wrong.

The frat boys were all smirking, which was never a good sign. They were trying to grope Keith at the same time they were trying to drag in the stairs direction (towards the second floor, toward the bedrooms). They were taking pictures.

\- Sissy boy needs dick.

\- Come on, faggot! You know you want it!

Keith was fighting to keep awake and to keep their hands off himself, but he was too drugged for being able to do so.

Kappa Delta Alpha had a bad reputation.

Sometimes, bad thing happened to good people inside those dark mahogany walls.

Something stirred inside Shiro.

Something dark.

With a murderous glare, he stepped near the deplorable scene.

\- Let him go, now. – he said in a low, slow and aggressive tone.

Immediately, the frat boys stopped their ministrations and let go of Keith. He fell back into the couch looking around frantically, like a cornered animal.

The KDAs all opened fake smiles.

\- Come on, Shiro! We were just messing around!

They laughed.

Shiro still glared. He pushed most of them out of the way until he was the only one close to Keith.

\- Keith, come on, we are leaving.

Keith’s unfocused stare fixate itself on the older boy and he opened a silly smile.

\- Takashi… - he sighed quietly.

Shiro helped him to stand on his feet (even if he was holding most of Keith’s weight).

The younger man held into his taller friend’s neck and kissed the corner of Shiro’s lips. Shiro’s eyes widen, and he just held Keith for one moment.

(He didn’t noticed the sound of a camera clicking).

The older boy heard a lot of snickers coming from the Kappa Delta Alpha boys.

\- So you just wanted him all to yourself, don’t you Shirogane?

Shiro glared at them.

\- I’m not disgusting like you. Come on, Keith. Let’s get you to your dorm.

It was hard to walk with Keith’s almost dead weight and with him clumsily trying to grope him. The younger man kept saying almost unintelligible stuff, but Shiro could hear some “I want you” and “Fuck me” from time to time.

He blushed and tried to convince himself that that was only the effect of the drug making Keith act like that. But he couldn’t help but wonder if it would be ok to ask about it to him once he had sobered up.

Somehow, Shiro was able to call an Uber for them even if the smaller man all over him. On the car, Keith climbed on top of him with glassy eyes and determined kissed. Shiro tried to dodge all of the kissed and touches, but he couldn’t help the way his cock raised to half-mast. Lucky for him, Keith slowed down very soon and fell asleep on his shoulder.

The older boy sighed in relief. He adjusted his friend on his lap so both were more comfortable. The rest of the ride was rather uneventful.

Once on Keith’s dorm, it was not hard to find his and Lance’s room by the third floor. Both sides of the room were messy, so Shiro assumed that Keith’s was the one in red and Lance’s was the one in blue.

Lance was not there yet and a look at Keith’s not read messages shown that Lance would spend the night at Hunk’s.

He stripped Keith of the uncomfortable dress (he was very grateful that Keith was wearing normal boxers, not the things his imagination had provided) among with the shoes and long socks. He found a black loose T-shirt that had Keith’s name on the tag and put on him. He put Keith on his bed and covered him. He left a bottle of water, some aspirin and a small note by the nightstand. He put the charger cable on the phone. Lastly, Shiro chuckled. Keith was absolutely _adorable_ while sleeping. The relaxed expression really complimented his handsome features.

Shiro couldn’t help himself: he took a picture of his sleeping friend.

He could admire it later or use to tease the smaller boy.

Shiro left feeling good about himself for have helping the man he was in love with.

(Good enough to masturbate with him later after he got to his apartment. Hey! He was a good friend, not a saint).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making off of this chapter:
> 
> I SHOULD BE WRITING "What Makes a Hero?" AND INSTEAD I'M HERE MAKING A HALLOWEEN SILLY FANFIC!!! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH MEEEEEEEE?
> 
> AHEM, anyway  
> This was a silly idea that I had because I wanted Keith in a Alice in Wonderland dress for a good reason.  
> It turned into a small story. I would make everything today, but I'm tired and it is 1 am already.
> 
> I'm basically publishing at the same hour that Shiro would be taking Keith home haha xD
> 
> It is still a Halloween fanfic and I'll publish the final tomorrow I guess. I don't know if I'll keep Shiro's POV or if I'll switch to Keith's. 
> 
> **ABOUT THE DRINKING AGE IN THIS FANFIC**  
>  I'm not American and the drinking age on my country (as many others) is 18, so I'm using this age in this fanfic. That is why Keith (19) can already drink. Just for the record, that is perfect legal in many places on Earth, including the fictional country of Altea (where this story take place).  
> Ok?  
> Ok.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you have enjoyed it! Leave a kudo and a comment if you liked this story <3
> 
> I'm on tumblr if you want to find me! (I'm kinda awkward, but yeah...).  
> [@wonderland-s-angel](wonderland-s-angel.tumblr.com). I swear that I don't bite, I'm just a dork with a pink blog.
> 
> Comments help me to get going, you know. Like, SERIOUSLY, they keep me going. I'm insecure as hell and I need to know that you think of the new chapter.
> 
> I hope I’ll see ya in the next chapter.
> 
> Bye-bye! o/


	2. The Picture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS STORY IS UNEDITED! So, pardon any English mistakes (let me know if you find any). Also, Engrishi is not my first language, so forgive my mistakes if I don’t Engrishi well.
> 
> WARNING: THIS STORY HAS SOME SLURS FOR GAY PEOPLE!
> 
> Just one little note before you start reading:  
> \- [Text after dashes] = TALKING (A Romance Language custom, I guess)  
> "[Text between quotation marks]" = THOUGHTS  
>  _Text in Italic_ = SOCIAL MEDIA COMMENTS  
>  **Text in bold** = INSTANT MESSAGE/WHATSAPP MESSAGES
> 
> Now, to the story!

Shiro only had afternoon class on the day after the party.

So he allowed himself to wake up a little bit late (not too much, he didn’t want to screw his sleeping pattern) and to have a lazy morning.

First thing he did was to check his phone. There was a ton of new messages, mostly from his friends with pictures from last night. Allura was asking to reschedule their lunch to another day (apparently, she had met a cute couple and had gone home with them) and Pidge was complaining about a massive hangover.

Nothing from Keith yet, but Shiro just assumed that he was still sleeping (even if it was late for Shiros standards, he was aware that it was still early for the rest of the world).

He sent a message, just to make sure.

**Shiro: Have you slept well? :)**

He waited until his message was sent and received before going for a morning run.

When he got back and after a quick shower, he checked his messages.

Keith had read it but not replied.

Shiro raised his eyebrows in surprise.

**Shiro: Keith?**

He ran some errands before he checked again.

Read, but not replied.

**Shiro: Is everything ok?**

Shiro tried to study a little but his mind kept going back to Keith.

They exchanged text messages in a daily basis and Keith was never one to read and not reply. Even if it was a grumpy looking emoji, the younger man would always answer something.

He decided to try one more time before using drastic measures.

**Shiro: Please, Keith. I’m worried about you.**

Sent.

Delivered.

Seen.

Not replied.

That’s it! Shiro needed to take some drastic action.

He cringed, but he called Keith.

With all his 1,95 metres of pure muscle, Shiro still hated to speak in the phone if he could avoid it. And, honestly, who likes to talk on the phone anyway? They were useful, Shiro supposed, but would still makes him anxious.

The phone ringed once, twice.

And the call was ended.

It wasn’t Shiro who ended it.

He frowned and tried again.

Same thing.

If before he was mildly worried, now he was in a full blow mode of concern.

He texted Lance immediately.

**Shiro: Hey Lance, is everything alright with Keith?**  
**It is Lance bitch ;P : Yeah, he was ok when I got to the dorm this morning**  
**It is Lance bitch ;P : A bit grumpier than usual, but it is just probably the hangover [roll eyes emoji]**  
**Shiro: He is not answering my messages or picking up the phone when I call  
** **It is Lance bitch ;P : huh? That is weird. I’ll check with him**

After a few moments, Lance answered, but it was not what Shiro was expecting.

**It is Lance bitch ;P : WTF! He just took off!**  
**It is Lance bitch ;P : He is brooding, man! WTF!**  
**Shiro: Do you know where he went?**  
**It is Lance bitch ;P : Do I look like I know everything about mullet man?**  
**Shiro: o.o**  
**It is Lance bitch ;P : …sorry man. Keith really ticks me off**  
**Shiro: It is ok :) I’ll try to call him again  
** **Shiro: Thanks Lance**

Shiro scratched his head and paced on his living room without knowing what to do. That was one of the few moments that he was glad that Matt was taking one semester abroad and was not there to see him. It would be embarrassing.

He did try to call Keith again and sent another two messages. There was no answer. Luckily, his afternoon class was Astrophysics, one of the two subjects that he shared with Keith. He would try to ask him there.

The feeling that something was wrong didn’t let Shiro concentrate on anything else. Remember that big and hairy thing that his tiny little crush on Keith had become? It made his mind fully focused on worrying about Keith and Keith’s wellbeing. Nothing seemed to be more important. Shiro even got out of his healthy died an eat a full plate of mac ‘n cheese (second time that week). He hated that he eat too much when he was nervous, but he had no regrets for worrying about Keith. He hoped that it was just something silly that was keeping him from answering. The silliest the best. He wouldn’t even get mad (it would take a lot for him to be mad at his blue eyed handsome Keith). He just wanted to know that Keith was ok.

Dear god! He was rambling inside his own head over and over again.

Shiro got into class earlier, hoping that he would have a chance to speak with his friend before class.

He sat on his usual seat and kept staring at the door. He was fidgeting, he was aware of that, but he couldn’t help himself.

The other students start to fill the room. Some would say hi to Shiro and he would try his best to wave back before staring at the door again, moving his foot impatiently. He tried to think of his motto “Patience yields Focus”, but his worry was speaking louder that day.

Finally, with only three minutes to spare, Keith got into class.

However, he wasn’t alone.

Some of the Kappa-Delta-Alphas players were with him.

Smirking.

Keith himself looked murderous, but he walked with them.

Shiro stared at that agape.

What the heck! Keith would NEVER get near those a-holes unless it was to fight! What was going on!?

Keith even sat near them on class instead of near Shiro! He looked miserable and he would avoid any visual contact with the older boy, as if he was ashamed.

Shiro had no idea of what to do. He send more messages to his friend, he SAW that Keith had read those, but he wouldn’t answer.

The frat boys wouldn’t stop taunting the younger man through the whole class. Throwing paper on him, pulling his notebook from his hand and many other middle school classical bulling. It was OBVIOUS from his expression that Keith wanted to punch all of them them right in the face or change seat, but he just stayed there, unmoving and with clenched fists.

To be honest, Shiro wanted to punch them himself for daring to mess with his friend (crush or no crush, Keith was his friend first, and Shiro couldn’t allow that to happen to any of his friends or any of his peers if possible). But what pained him more was Keith’s non-reaction.

What happened to his fiery wonder boy?

Shiro was at loss. He took notes on autopilot, because his mind was focused on what was happening at the other side of the room.

He felt as if that lecture took an eternity to end.

As soon as the professor dismissed the class, he was by Keith’s side in a heartbeat.

\- Hey Keith! – he forced a smile to pretend that everything was all right – Can I speak with you? It is kinda urgent.

Keith looked at him with wide eyes, like a deer caught in the headlights. One of the KDAs boys snickered.

\- He has things to do with us now, Shirogane.

Shiro glared at him and he backed off.

\- I didn’t ask you. – he said in a hard tone before turning at Keith again – Keith, please.

Keith took a deep breath, as if he was thinking about consequences, and picked his things.

\- I’ll talk with you later. – he said to the frat boys.

They all glared at Keith, until one of them whisper something between them and they all smirked.

\- See you tomorrow, faggot.

\- Don’t be late~

They all chuckled darkly and walked out of the room.

Keith started to walk away with is head down. Shiro followed him until they were away enough from the Physics building and relatively alone.

\- Keith what is going on? You haven’t answered my calls and now you are going to class with the Kappa-Delta-Alphas? – Shiro asked when they were in front of the park near Keith’s dorm.

\- Why do you even care? – he asked in a small voice with his back still turned to his taller friend.

Shiro walked until he was in front of Keith.

\- Because I’m your friend? Keith, I’m worried about you.

He put his hand on the smaller man shoulder, but instead of making him relax (as it usually did), Keith jolted his arm and glared at him.

\- I don’t need you! – he replied in an angry tone – I don’t need your protection or you to cocoon and babysit me, so you can fuck the hell off!

\- What the heck, Keith! That is not what I’m trying to do!

But Keith went on full angry mode and was not listening anymore.

\- This mess is all your fucking fault! If you had just taken care of your motherfucking life and left me alone yesterday, this wouldn’t be happening! But, nooooo…! You had to go full heroics to the pathetic twink! Why can’t you just leave me the fuck alone!?

\- Keith slow down! You are upset because I saved you!? Keith, what the heck! You would be raped if I didn’t intervene!

That was unbelievable and made no sense!

Keith laughed with no humour.

\- And you made everything a ton shittier! Congratu-fucking-lations! You just have to walk there and give them the motherfucking best blackmail material, don’t you!?

\- What could they possible have against you!?

\- Do I look like I give a single fuck to whatever they could have against me?

\- Then why are you so worked up?!

Keith glared at him, his blue eyes seemed to be lighted by fire.

\- They have something that could ruin _your_ reputation, not mine.

Shiro blinked.

Then he blinked again.

\- What.

Keith laughed again without humour.

\- A damn picture of you looked so surprised by me kissing you that almost look like you are a fucking school boy in love.

Shiro face was suddenly on fire.

Had the Kappa-Delta-Alphas taken a picture of the kiss that Keith tried to give to him?

Was his face really like what Keith described?

He really wanted to look at the picture, just for curiosity, but he had some more pressing matters on the moment.

Keith kept ranting.

\- I couldn’t give a damn about what they could think about me. They all already call me a faggot on front of me!

\- Keith-

\- No, you shut the fuck up! I don’t want your help! I don’t want your protection or your pity!

\- That is not-

\- It is already bad enough that I have unrequired feelings for you, I don’t need to be the one responsible for running your reputation! And I don’t need to you to fucking save me! I can deal with my shitty life, so fuck off!

And he stomped off while Shiro stayed agape and without reaction.

All coherent thoughts on Shiro’s mind could be summed up on one single word.

\- What? – he asked quietly to no one in particular.

He rubbed his eyes.

“Ok, Shirogane. Get a grip over yourself!” Shiro ordered himself.

What he could gather from Keith’s outburst:

  1. Keith had some low self-esteem issues that he needed to address (and that Shiro was more than whiling to help to make him feel as special as he was).
  2. Keith had a crush on him too (Shiro felt giggly thinking about it. Who could imagine that! He felt like grinning).
  3. Those bastards from Kappa Delta Alpha had taken a picture of the kiss that Keith had tried to give him while he was drugged (Shiro had no doubt that it was a very innocent picture, but with the potential to out him).
  4. The same bastards were using the picture to force Keith to bend to their will (threatening to ruin Shiro’s reputation. He didn’t consider coming out of the closet as something shameful, but there was still a lot of homophobia on the campus, so it was understandable not wanting to be open about homosexuality).
  5. It was easy to imagine that they had gone to Keith because of that stupid grudge that they had with the younger man. They wanted a target for their bullying and they had chosen Keith.
  6. They were using HIM to subdue Keith (and that made him want to punch the frat boys more than ever).
  7. Keith was completely ok with being clear to the world that he liked man.
  8. Keith was protecting him.



That part made Shiro’s heart beat fast and that made him formulate a plan to end that once for all.

Even if Keith claimed that he didn’t need help, only Shiro could end that.

It would require some sacrifice, but Shiro didn’t think twice.

It was to help Keith.

To help the man he was in love.

With a smile he picked his phone to send a message.

**Shiro: Hey Pidge! Are you busy?**

The answer was almost immediate.

**PidgeH: Not really.**  
**Shiro: Could you help me with a project?**  
**Shiro: It is probably illegal**  
**Shiro: But it is really important  
** **PidgeH: I’m in. Whaddaya need?**

An hour later, Pidge had hacked into every single Kappa Delta Alpha phone.

\- Found it! Also, I found lots of evidence of the terrible things they had been doing. – she said over her laptop on Shiro’s dinner table – It would be a pity if those things end up with the police and the Headmaster’s office…

She had that determined light in his eyes that made sure that she wanted to do exactly that.

Shiro put a hand on her shoulder.

\- Knock yourself out, but please, be mindful of any victim, ok? It might be sensitive to them.

\- Ok. I will be. No need to make them suffer again.

\- Also, do you mind waiting until tomorrow night?

\- Why? Are you planning something?

\- Kind of. I just need to solve things out before, ok?

\- Yeah, sure. It is good to have some extra time to prepare the bomb and how I will do it. To think about everything, you know?

He smiled.

\- Tell me if you need any help.

They stare at the picture of him and Keith.

It was rather cute, Keith was kissing the corner of Shiro’s mouth wholeheartedly with closed eyes, and Shiro had an expression in a mix between being  thunderstruck and on adoration.

\- You two are so in love that it is almost disgusting. – Pidge deadpanned – Yikes.

He laughed.

\- Thanks?

She chuckled.

\- Well, you have you picture. Now go kiss the boy or I’ll make you two kiss myself.

He laughed again, his heart beating fast for the next step of his plan.

Shiro waited until it was close to midnight. It was a weekday and most of the students would be sleeping. His plan was daring, but he was still a little scared of the consequences.

Then he updated two pictures together on his social media.

The first was the one with Keith kissing him and the caption:  
_Handsome man was piss drunk and all over me. I just couldn’t help myself. I had to…_

The second picture was Keith sleeping peacefully on his bed and the caption was:  
_…take him home safely and tuck him in. I may or may not have smooched his brow, though :P  
(Call me, babe ;D you have my number xoxo)._

He felt a little giggly with his silly jokes and a little unsure if he should tag Keith on the pictures or not. He decided against it, but he would still tag him in a comment.

Feeling bashful but daring at the same time, he published it and tagged Keith in the first comment to the pictures.

Pidge was the first to like and comment (she probably was just waiting for that to happen since Shiro explained his plan to her earlier).  
_#Shirolovesyoubabe #HeislookingatKeith_

Allura was second.  
_I’M CALLING DIBS ON THE WEDDING PLANNING!_

Lance was third.  
_NO WAY! I ALREADY HAVE THE WHOLE WEDDING PLANNED! XP_

And they started a discussion on planning Shiro and Keith hypothetical wedding (with Allura uncle, Coran, giving suggestions here and there).

Hunk liked and made a simpler comment.  
_OMG! That is so cute <3_

Then other people started to like. Some would leave a small comment (things like “ _Wait! Shiro is gay!?_ ” and “ _laaaaame…_ ”). Some were not so nice, but Shiro choose to ignore that.

And no signal that Keith had seen it.

Shiro sighed.

That was ok he guessed.

Tomorrow morning the thing would probably spread like wildfire. He hoped that it would be in time to protect Keith against whatever the Kappa-Delta-Alphas were planning to do with him.

He laid on his bed still feeling nervous, but trying to calm himself enough to get some sleep (he had class at 9:30 tomorrow).

His phone started to vibrate with a phone call.

It was Keith.

Shiro almost fell from the bed trying to answer fast enough.

\- Keith! Hello! Hey! Hi!

He blushed, feeling like a stupid school boy with a crush all over again.

\- Hum… Hi. – Keith answered a little unsure.

They stayed in an awkward silence for a few instants.

\- I saw your pictures… - Keith said at last

\- Oh?

\- You said to me to call you…?

\- Ah, yes! Yes! – Shiro sat on the bed and cleared his throat to try to get some control back and not make a complete fool out of himself – Sorry, if that was too invasive…

\- No… it is fine. I don’t mind. I just… didn’t expected you to, you know…

\- You didn’t expected me to do what?

Keith took a deep breath.

\- To post that pictures… To out yourself like that… I don’t know.

Shiro chuckled.

\- To be honest, I would have preferred to tell that to you on private this afternoon, but you took off without letting me tell you that.

There was silence.

\- …Oh. Shit. – Keith said at last – I feel like a complete asshole now.

Shiro chuckled.

\- That is ok. It was about time for me to have some guts anyway. Closets are for clothes anyway.

Keith chuckled (and Shiro counted as a small victory that he made him laugh).

\- I’m sorry about early anyway. – the younger man said – I was angry with all the situation and I said some stupid things.

\- Hum… You have to compensate for that.

\- Oh. Have I?

\- Yes, sir. Now you have to take me for a coffee.

There was a pause and then laugh.

\- Smooth, Shirogane.

Shiro chuckled.

\- I try my best.

\- Is four o’clock tomorrow afternoon fine for you?

\- It is perfect.

They stayed quiet again, but this time it was a comfortable and excited silence.

\- I have to go. – Keith said with a sigh – I have to wake up early tomorrow.

\- Morning class?

\- No, I have to meet with the Kappa-Delta-Alphas on the locker room.

Shiro felt his heart constrict with dread.

\- But I thought that you wouldn’t need to obey them anymore now!

Keith laughed.

\- I’m not going there because I’m obeying them. – he chuckled – I’m after revenge.

Shiro sighed in relief.

A need to see what would happen took him.

\- Can I go watch?

A small pause.

\- It would be lovely. – Keith answered and it was possible to hear the smile on his voice – It is very early.

\- When?

\- 7:30.

\- We can meet a few minutes earlier on the way.

\- Deal. It is a date!

Shiro laughed.

\- You are taking your date to a fistfight.

Both laughed and then they stayed in another gentle silence.

\- See you tomorrow then? – Keith asked.

\- Yeah… - Shiro answered with softness – Goodnight Keith.

\- Goodnight, Shiro.

And they hung up.

Shiro squeaked like an excited child.

He couldn’t believe on what was happening!

He had a date with Keith!

He grinned like a fool for the dark and empty room.

Shiro thought that he wouldn’t be able to sleep that night due to excitement, but he slept like a baby (he dreamed that he was a conductor of a cat orchestra. He didn’t know what to think of it). Even if he had gone to bed later than his usual hour, he woke up early and full of energy. He did his morning run, took a shower and ate breakfast before going to meet with Keith on the right time (7:22 to be precise).

Keith smiled and blushed.

\- Hey.

Shiro mimicked the smile (and he probably was blushing too).

\- Hey…

\- You ready?

\- Yeah. You?

Keith grinned.

\- Since yesterday. Let’s do this!

Shiro chuckled and they started to walk towards the locker rooms.

\- By the way, what exactly the KDAs demanded you to do?

The younger man grimaced.

\- They wanted me to come here, alone, dressed on the Alice in Wonderland dress. I have the impression that they wanted to finish what they started on that Halloween Party.

The same dark thing stirred inside Shiro, but it was easier to calm it this time. Keith was fully awake and lucid. He could take care of himself.

\- They probably already know that I posted the picture.

\- Nah, I don’t think so. They are very dumb.

Both chuckled and entered the locker room.

The Kappa-Delta-Alpha frat boys were already there. They had smirks on their faces until they saw that Shiro was with Keith and that Keith was using his normal clothes. The couple walked until they were close to the KDAs.

\- Kogane, we said to you to come alone!

\- Where is your dress, faggot!

\- You had been warned!

Keith only stared at them very unimpressed.

\- Have you checked any social media recently, boys? – Shiro asked gently.

\- Why the fuck that has to do with anything, Shirogane?

Shiro ignored the reply.

\- Why don’t you just take a look?

One of the Kappa-Delta-Alphas was already checking the phone. His face paled.

\- Guys…

He showed the pictures that Shiro had uploaded the night before.

All the angry and annoyed expressions turned into shock and into something akin to fear.

The one what was closer to Shiro opened a strained smile.

\- Come on, man! It was only a joke! No need to you to come here to fight!

Shiro opened a deceiving innocent smile and straightened the frat boy’s clothes.

\- You are right. I didn’t come here to fight. – he took a step back – He did.

And he quickly opened room to Keith give the first punch, straight on the frat boy’s face.

There was some beauty in seeing Keith beat the hell out of those nasty boys. The way Keith’s blue eyes would shine with fury, his agile way to dodge most of the punches, his strong muscles contracting and fists and feet hitting the target with ferocity and precision. Keith was almost like a professional dancer during a fight.

Shiro would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little turned on by that.

All the KDAs boys were wounded on the floor, groaning and whining in pain.

Keith spat on the closest one to him.

\- And the next of you that even DARED to mess with me or Shiro again will take the double of that.

He marched to Shiro’s direction with a smug smile.

Shiro smiled too and held his hand.

They walked away aimlessly through the campus.

\- Feeling better? – Shiro asked with a knowing smile and raised eyebrows.

Keith grinned.

\- Hell yeah. I really needed that.

The older boy chuckled.

\- They deserved. What you are going to do now?

\- Hum… Sleep probably. Revenge is great, but not at 7:50. And my class is only at 10 am.

\- Sounds good. I’ll walk you to your dorm.

Keith laughed.

\- As you wish.

They talked about silly things, nothing in particular. It was just as easy as before, but with a new spark of excitement.

At Keith’s dorm door they stopped.

\- We are here.

\- Yeah…

Keith blushed.

\- Before I forgot or lose my courage, I want to ask: did you really do that?

\- Did what?

The younger man blushed deeply.

\- Kissed my brow?

Shiro felt his face become hot (he was probably just as red as Keith’s jacket).

\- Actually, no, I didn’t. That was just a joke. I just took the picture.

\- Was the picture revenger for the one I took when you slept in the library?

\- Yes. I needed something to tease you with.

Keith smiled.

\- That is a pity…

\- Why?

\- I, hum, kinda wish you had, hum, kissed me.

Shiro stared at those beautiful blue eyes.

\- I can do this now.

\- Really? – Keith asked in a hopeful way.

Shiro’s answer was to get closer and, in the most reverent and careful way, kiss Keith’s forehead.

The younger man closed his eyes and sighed contently.

They stayed like that for a moment before Keith opened his eyes and stared at Shiro in a deep manner.

They moved together.

Keith’s hands went to Shiro’s waist and brought them closer, Shiro’s hand went to Keith’s neck and held it gently.

Their first kiss was sweet and soft. Shiro felt like the sun was shinning brightly and that the colours of the world had suddenly became more vivid (even if his eyes were closed). Keith’s lips were soft and he tasted like strong coffee. His hair was soft and Shiro caressed that with gentleness earning a soft moan of candid pleasure.

It was Perfect.

They broke apart still with closed eyes. Shiro stayed for a while enjoying the after taste of Keith on his lips until he heard him chuckle.

\- You are just adorable.

Shiro opened his eyes.

Keith’s iris never had been so blue before…

He smiled.

\- See you later?

The older boy nodded clumsily, still dizzy with the kiss.

Keith giggled and detached himself from him.

\- Later, Takashi.

Shiro was grinned like a fool the whole day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making off of this chapter:
> 
> IT IS ALMOST FIVE AM!!!  
> WHAT AM I DOING HERE, USING THIS TIME WITH THIS SILLY STORY!!!????  
> WHYYYYY?
> 
> Ahem, anyways, have I said that this story is silly?  
> Like, it is silly haha  
> I just felt like I needed to make them be together and that I needed to make a moment to Keith to kick some ass. He is not some damnsel in distress just to be saved! xP
> 
> I was happy that I could include a tiny little bit of my headcanon of bisexual Allura at the beginning <3  
> Hunk and Coran were the only ones missing here =( I couldn't find space for them =((
> 
> I thought about making a second fanfic on this universe, but telling the entire story from Keith's POV, but I REALLY need to focus on my story "What Makes a Hero?" now. (Go read it! That story is not silly, and, modesty aside, It is AWESOME). So, this will be it.
> 
> I'm a little unsure of the dialogues, but I'm fucking tired and I need sleep x_x  
> I'm so tired that I forgot if there was more stuff to talk about here. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you have enjoyed it! Leave a kudo and a comment if you liked this story <3
> 
> I'm on tumblr if you want to find me! (I'm kinda awkward, but yeah...).  
> [@wonderland-s-angel](wonderland-s-angel.tumblr.com). I swear that I don't bite, I'm just a dork with a pink blog.
> 
> Comments help me to get going, you know. Like, SERIOUSLY, they keep me going. I'm insecure as hell and I need to know that you think of the new chapter.
> 
> See you around, kids.
> 
> Bye-bye! o/


End file.
